The present invention relates to a papilla gown, which means a breast gown in Latin word. More particularly, this invention relates to a papilla gown that can be comfortably worn by a patient who needs to use a drainage system after a surgery, especially a breast surgery.
Hospital gowns are usually designed to provide basic function as clothing and easy maintenance in relation to cleaning and sterilizing. In addition, it is desirable for hospital gowns to provide an aesthetic appearance and to facilitate easy access to medical attachments to a patient such as a drainage system that should be used by a patient for some time after a surgery.
While there are many hospital gowns by prior art, no hospital gown provided the desirable combination of aesthetic appearance, good accessibility to a drainage system that is required after breast surgery, and ease of wearing. A hospital gown, or a papilla gown that is convenient to use and wear after breast surgery while providing a variety of functions as a gown has long been in need.